Cylinder piston devices like gas springs or hydropneumatic springs or hydromechanic springs are frequently used as positioning and gravity compensating elements in many mechanical constructions, for example, in motor vehicles for positioning and weight compensation of boot flaps or engine hoods. Moreover, such cylinder piston devices are used as pressure storing elements. The extension force of such cylinder piston devices is adapted to the respective application by selecting the pressure of a fluid within the respective cylinder piston device. The pressure of this fluid within the cylinder piston device can be increased considerably beyond the respective operational pressure by increase of temperature or by mechanical deformation of the device itself or the mechanical construction incorporating the respective cylinder piston device.